


Overslept

by Cobalt_sugar_punch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Car Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Little Space, Loli shouta, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Shotacon, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, mdlb, not little space by name that's just how Honey Senpai is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_sugar_punch/pseuds/Cobalt_sugar_punch
Summary: The couple had about twenty minutes.Honey crawled into her lap and gave her a tiny kiss as the car lurched into motion."We're bold today aren't we," she laughed. "Not nearly as shy as normal.""I missed you Ara-channnn," he whined. She stifled another laugh."You saw me at lunch precious.""Lunch was so long agooooo." He threw his arms around her again and was even so brave as to kiss her neck, just barely.Aratani gasped. Immediately, Honey pulled back and started apologizing."Sorry sorry sorry Ar-"She stopped him before he said another word by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a slow but inescapable kiss. Not that he would ever want to escape. All fright and stiffness left him and the loli shouta relaxed in her grasp, letting her lead. As always.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever please be nice

“That was great you guys, especially Nurui, you're really improving on your kicks."

Aratani stood in the doorway of the karate club, waving out the chattering stream of students at the end of the training session. She held the door open for one last sweaty kid and gave the room a final once over. Everything was put back in place and orderly. That was her job to check, as one of the 3rd years. And now she could go home. Finally.

' _A hot bath would be great on this shoulder,_ ' she thought while flexing the sore joint.

Aratani locked the door and walked three steps towards the parking lot and her waiting chauffeur before her phone beeped to life. She answered the call without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Moshi moshi, Aratani desu."

"Aratani-san!" the caller yelled.

"Mori-kun?" This was surprising. Wasn't Morinuzuka on vacation?

"Yes yes it's me." The freaked out tone of his voice was slightly scary, Morinuzuka never got upset. He rarely even spoke.

"What's the problem Mori-kun?"

He sighed deeply. "I always take Mitsukuni home from school, but I left school early to get to the airport and I told him he would have to set an alarm to wake from his nap today and get a car home, but I called his father and Mitsukuni isn't at home. He won't answer his phone either. Is he still at the host club? I have no idea. It's all my fault."

His mild panic and rambling made clear the distress and responsibility he felt for the situation. It wasn't a terrible thing to happen, but it certainly wasn't good.

"I'll go run and check if he's there. If he is then I'll take him home, if he's somewhere else I'll find him," Aratani consoled. "Don't worry. I'll text you when I find him."

He sighed again, this time tinged with relief. "Okay. Please do. Thank you Aratani-san."

She laughed slightly at that. "He's my boy too."

+++

The sunset poured slivers of warm light through the window and washed the hall honey-coloured as Aratani ran, clutching the straps of her bouncing rucksack. The buttery light in her eyes wasn't stopping her any though. She had been to Music Room 3 so many times that she could probably do it sleep walking.

' _Stupid stupid stupid_ ,' she thought. This wasn't a huge problem, but it was all Mori-senpai's fault.

There it was. The sign over the door was backlit by the sunset and unreadable, but signified the host club all the same. She slipped inside the huge gold toned doors and set her bag down. There he was, little angel. On a couch that was pushed against the wall, curled up with Usa-chan.

She tried to tiptoe across the room silently. It didn't work, shoes squeaking quietly and defying her with every step. She made it within ten feet of him before Honey sat bolt upright. Aratani flinched. He glared murderously for the three seconds it took to register it was his loving girlfriend that woke him.

"Ara-chan!!!” he cheered.

Honey jumped off the couch into her arms- or at least he tried to. If Aratani didn't spring forward to catch him he would have fallen about three feet short, with him still being sleepy and a little weak.

They both giggled and squeezed each other in a hug, Aratani swaying gently. His little hands were around her neck and petting the shoulder length hair.

"How are you baby boy," she murmured, pressing tiny kisses below his ear. "You're supposed to be home by now, hmm?"  
He practically purred at her affection.

"Takashi didn't wake me up!"

"He wasn't supposed to today, silly boy. Where was your alarm?"

"On my phone." Honey wiggled a little to be let go and she set him down. He walked back to the couch and picked his phone up off the floor beside it. Repeated button presses did nothing though. A weak red light turned on before fading again.

"Huh. I guess it died."

"It doesn't matter now." Aratani held out her hand for him to take.

"C'mere baby, I'll take you home. Pick up Usa-chan, I've got a car waiting."

He tucked the phone and Usa-chan into his jacket and happily took her hand to walk back. They stopped at the door for her to grab her bag again. Honey tugged her sleeve inquisitively.

"Carry me?"

Aratani considered. He was the one with the tough family name to uphold, but if he was asking, she'd be happy to.

"Absolutely darling."

She slung the rucksack on her back, and then picked him up koala-style. They walked all the way to her car with arms wrapped around each other and Honey's head tucked into her neck.

+++

She opened a car door for Honey and set him down before the distracted chauffeur realized they were there. The man popped out in time to open Aratani's door when she walked around though.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Ojou-sama."

Honey pulled Usa-chan out of his jacket and set her beside him.

The driver got back in and adjusted his seat back to fully upright.

"Are we dropping off Haninuzuka-kun at his home?"

She took the rucksack off and set it on the floorboard in front of Usa-chan.

"Yeah, thanks Maoma-san." Aratani rolled up the dividing partition between the driver and passengers without elaborating. He had driven her there often enough to know where to go.

The couple had about twenty minutes.

Honey crawled into her lap and gave her a tiny kiss as the car lurched into motion.

"We're bold today aren't we," she laughed. "Not nearly as shy as normal."

"I missed you Ara-channnn," he whined. She stifled another laugh.

"You saw me at lunch precious."

"Lunch was so long agooooo." He threw his arms around her again and was even so brave as to kiss her neck, just barely.

Aratani gasped. Immediately, Honey pulled back and started apologizing.

"Sorry sorry sorry Ar-"

She stopped him before he said another word by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a slow but inescapable kiss. Not that he would ever want to escape. All fright and stiffness left him and the loli shouta relaxed in her grasp, letting her lead. As always.

She played with the kiss, taking advantage of his submission and pressing her tongue as far as she could into his mouth with no warning or preamble. Honey squeaked and flinched ever so slightly. His closed eyes rolled back in his head. Aratani was practically counting his teeth now, and he revelled in the lavish attention.

Her other hand stroked up and down his waist, enjoying both his body and his reactions. The diminutive boy sighed into her kisses. He adored her. Whether he loved her more than cake was yet to be seen, but it would surely destroy him to give up either, so it was better not to know.

Aratani hummed as she ended the kiss, taking the hand off his head and placing it without pressure on Honey's throat. The response, even with no pressure, was absolute stillness. He even tried to still his breathing a little.

She grinned. "Are you going to be a good boy for me? Will you stay quiet while I tease you?"

Knowing what she had in mind stole his voice and blew out his pupils the rest of the way. He nodded as shallowly as he could, to not disturb or challenge her gentle grip.

"Goodddddd boy." Aratani was the one purring now.

She ran a hand casually along the crotch of his school pants. The tent that had only been at half mast stood at full attention almost immediately. It was with full effort that Honey didn't squeak.

"You're more excited than I thought, prince," she smirked. She wrapped a hand gently around him best as she could with the fabric still in the way and watched his jaw tremble.

"Ooooooo pretty boyyy." Aratani pulled him in by the throat and kissed up his jaw, giving tiny bites before soothing them with licks. That really didn't stop his trembling in the slightest. Now it was in Honey's whole body.

This was killing him. The hand on his cock was still and he could literally feel his pulse. He wanted to beg, he could beg so beautifully, but that wasn't the order right now.

Luckily though, she was kind today. The grip on his throat tightened and Honey instinctively opened his mouth to moan. That was quickly smothered by a kiss.

"Shhhhhh, angel. We're not in my room, you can't make noise." What would have been a protest at the irony of making noise to tell him to shush was forgotten about the instant he realised Aratani was unzipping his pants.

' _Please Mommy, please please please_ ,' he thought almost drunkenly. She didn't hesitate now and pulled back the elastic of his briefs, spitting on her hand and grabbing him. ' _Yesssssss yes yes yes yes._ '

This was her favourite part to watch. Honey's eyes were the size of small moons and his cheeks were pinker than his favourite strawberry cake. Aratani licked a stripe possessively up his cheek as she stroked and choked him. His head would have lolled back if he wasn't held in place.

"Yessss baby boy." It was practically a growl, and it stoked Honey's state even higher. The bobbing fist around his dick was working towards pushing him over the edge if she didn't slow down.

Which was the very next thing she did. The grip on his throat relaxed and her stroking stopped, even though she kept the same pressure.

"You have to remember to breathe Prince," Aratani teased. "You were turning really red for a second." Her little boy took a second to follow the instruction and drew in a shaky deep breath, his entire body relaxing.

She kissed his temple and flicked her thumb over his swollen tip to watch him twitch and open his mouth wantonly, forbidden from making noise. As a precaution in case he slipped up, (and just for fun,) Aratani started choking him again, this time on the arteries instead of his windpipe. Honey's eyes rolled back as submission took him over completely once more.

"Such a pretty boy, so good for me," she praised.

Honey soaked up her words as they buoyed him. The submissive fuzz in his brain was blotting out all conscious thought and he rode a blissful wave of pleasure from the adoration she showered him in. Little kisses were being speckled onto his cheeks from her lips. The pace on his cock was slowly increasing, just fast enough to keep him from protesting. It was close though. The knotting deep in his gut and rabbit-like breathing pleaded for more, faster, pleaded for release. She watched his face carefully to be certain he still had enough air, that the whiffling breaths were of stimulation and not suffocation.

Holy damn he was beautiful. The fucked out, practically ahegao expression on his face made Aratani clench her thighs together for pressure where she needed it most. Today wasn’t about her though. This was all for her baby. To tease the living daylights out of him and then cuddle as much as he wanted.

She leaned in and pressed her cheek gently to his. Honey’s rapid breaths ghosted over the shell of her ear and sent a shiver all the way down her body, tension curling around her clit. He unintentionally made it much worse with the start of tiny whimpers, just barely anything, unaware he was making a sound. Tortured and euphoric flicks of sound that had Aratani soaking. The whimpers collected together enough for her to hear it was a word, over and over and over:

“Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy………”

Holy fuck. A guttural groan forced its way out of Aratani’s throat, and she reacted out of instinct by biting down on his ear.

In terms of subtlety, a terrible idea.

Honey squealed and flinched in pain, making his girlfriend flinch in return and then immediately go after the offended ear with kisses, licks, and whispered apologies, mixed with stifled laughter.

The pain leftover was promptly forgotten at the shudders she in return sent through his small body.

It was too much; the shivers from her tongue in his ear, the continual buzz of oxygen deprivation that had never halted even in the mishap, and the stroking of his cock were about to push him over the edge.

He tried to warn her. A hoarse “Mommyyy…” had Aratani pull back and lock eyes with him.

“I’m… I’m gonna……hahhh…” She considered between stopping all stimulation and edging him as she originally intended, and letting him cum, as an apology for hurting him. But why not a combination of both?

Leaning back into his ear, his Mommy whispered silkily “You know what I need first.” Another whimper was the response.

“Hmmm?” Her hand slowed on the continual stroking on his cock, but increasing the pressure. Maybe this was more edging than combination. Oh well.

“Beg me nicely baby. You're so close.”

He moaned out quietly, “Ahhhhh…… ahhhh, pleaseee….. Mommy please let me cum…..… please please please.” Honey shuddered every time her palm slipped over his over sensitive head.

“Pleaseeee, I’ve been good……… I’ll be good I’ll make…. you feel good….”

“Aw that’s sweet of you darling, but not today,” Aratani praised him even as she doubled her speed on his little cock and took her hand off his throat, pulling him against her chest with it. Her cotton blazer muffled his whimpering and sobbing breath as he shook and spurted hot cum into her curled fist. She stayed around just his head, catching what she could keep from spilling between her fingers. Her baby’s overstimulated cries signalled her to eventually stop.

The shouta panted into his Mommy’s sweater, slowing to deep breaths and wrapping his arms around her drowsily. She kissed the top of his fluffy blonde head and started rubbing small circles into his back, a smile splitting her face widely.

A packet of tissues in the cup holder was snatched and opened to wipe off her hand and his cock, and the smidge that dribbled onto her uniform skirt, and then sealed back in the plastic package.

A sentence was mumbled into her chest.

“Can you say that again baby boy?” Aratani tipped his chin up to look her in the eyes. He averted them shyly.

“Heyyy,” she laughed. “Look at me, prince.” Honey met her eyes with a cherry blush and muttered out his sentence again, “Thank you Mommy.”

“Of course precious,” she purred. “My pleasure.”

He buried his face in her blazer again with a whine. It was always adorable when he got shy afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> The toll is a comment, it's your price for reading🔫


End file.
